


Webcam Mama

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kuroo meets an interesting MILF online. ONE-SHOT!





	Webcam Mama

It all started out so innocently a few weeks earlier. Logging on to the internet to look for a new puppy to give some life to her suddenly empty home, Jacki figured a mutt would provide a little more stable companionship than the boyfriend of nine months she just kicked to the curb after finding out he was cheating. Even though the guy, Noel, hadn't officially 'moved in', he'd been staying at Jacki's house 4 or 5 nights a week, and she really didn't comprehend how much stuff he'd brought over until she bit the bullet that day and packed it all up to leave on the front porch.

It wasn't the first time she'd encountered an 'empty nest'. Divorced for going on 7 years, Jacki somehow survived that along with sending her Daughter, Randi, off to college 4 years earlier. Never quite comfortable 'alone', Jacki dated when the opportunity presented itself and had several live-in boyfriends over the years, but clicking on Craigslist that fateful afternoon, she just knew finding a dog, and the loyalty that came with it, might be the way to go. Sadly, what she eventually found online was a much different breed of canine. Fortunately, being a 41 year old in Lancaster, Pennslyvania meant that she had ample opportunity to be a dog lady.

Just like most anyone who hadn't spent the previous 10 years being a churpa in the Himalayas, Jacki knew there were some rather outrageous things being solicited on Craigslist, along with thousands of other sites out on the net. Having fended off the mild curiosity on occasion to steal a peek at some of the debaucherous things some of the people in her small Delaware town might be in to, with nothing but time to burn off that lazy late afternoon, Jacki clicked on the personals page before she could really stop herself.

If she'd just stopped after checking out the relatively tame ads posted from the people in her backwoods corner of the world and gone back to looking for a Bichon pup, Jacki Montero would have been fine. Instead, once her toes were dipped in the digital cesspool, she found herself searching out some of the bigger cities in the region like Philadelphia and Baltimore, just to get an idea what was going on in the seedy underbelly of the major metropolitan areas.

Knowing she'd be spending a weekend in DC for Randi's graduation from Georgetown in a couple of weeks, she also couldn't resist seeing how folks were getting their jollies in the Nation's Capital.

The half hour or so Jacki had committed to looking for a lap dog companion had suddenly drifted well into the evening as she hypnotically clicked from one scandalous adult ad to another, amazed that people really were into that sort of stuff.

Often reminding herself that many of those ads were scams and schemes designed to take advantage of desperate people, she also knew a certain percentage of them also had to be real, and that realization basically turned her blood into a Slurpee inside her veins.

On the periphery of her attention span, Jacki knew she could exit out of the site and click on any number of the other web destinations she had bookmarked, but she just couldn't stop herself from clicking on one headline after another, some flowery and creative, other's blunt and Spartan, each with a hint of mystery, begging to be viewed.

Being a quick study, it was easy to determine there were way more men out there in cyberspace looking for a hook-up than there were women. That isn't to say there weren't a plentiful amount of liberated, or wannabe liberated, ladies out there looking to broaden their horizons in some rather unspeakable ways, but every city she clicked on, the male ads outnumbered the female ones at least 2 to 1.

Fancying herself as a butterfly fluttering through a forest of 'whoa', Jacki aloofly assessed what the men online had to offer. Many of the guys were attractive enough and showed off quite nice physiques when they had their shirts off. She came to discover many of the pictures were 'canned' model shots however when the exact same photo started showing up on different profiles, in different towns, to men with vastly different ages.

Not a bit to her surprise, Jacki was also bombarded with a vast array of penises in various states of arousal, but she found it curious most of the guys who bragged about being 'gifted' in that department neglected to have a picture with their cock and their face in the same shot.

Jacki pretty much came to the conclusion that most of the ads were about as real and legitimate as the boobs in many of the female personals. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from surfing through those choppy, but hysterically addictive, waters.

While most of the ads caused Jacki to roll her eyes, a few did pique her interest in a 'staring at a train wreck' sort of way. There were a couple that stuck in her craw as well, mainly the ones where guys who were plainly married were online soliciting action on the side. Considering what Jacki had been through with her Ex, Earl and now most recently with her latest boyfriend, Noel, something buried deep down in the pit of her tortured soul almost wanted to click on one of those ads, let the guy take her out for dinner then give him a hand job in the car afterwards just before doing something very cruel to him.

Smiling ever so slightly as she re-played that demented vision inside her head, Jacki would have probably spent all night filtering through the avalanche of ads if her cell phone didn't snap her back to reality.

Her Daughter, Randi was returning her Mom's call from earlier in the day, and the news she had only worsened Jacki Montero's already fragile state of mind.

She'd originally called to let Randi know she and Noel had broken up and to see if she could just stay at Randi's apartment while she was in DC. She could also save some money canceling the hotel reservations she made with her now estranged boyfriend.

Considering she'd be busy with various parties and all the graduation functions, Randi was more than happy to let her Mom crash at her place, especially since her two roommates were moving out at the end of the semester.

Just as the first strains of a good mood started to gestate inside her mind, Randi dropped a bomb out of the blue. Jacki knew her Ex-husband was coming to the graduation. As much as she detested the sight of Earl Montero, even she couldn't deny he had a right to be there for his only child's special day.

Jacki could tell her Daughter was parsing her words carefully and an uncomfortable seed of dread began to take root in her stomach. Jacki knew her Ex was dating someone, he was always 'dating someone'. She wasn't surprised when Randi told her that her Dad was bringing his current girlfriend along for the visit. What did hit Jacki like a mallet to the base of the spine however was when Randi told her that woman was now her Father's fiancé.

The fact that Earl was going to be there with a significant other didn't really bother Jacki. Even hearing he was getting re-married wasn't that much of a shock. If the unfortunate woman wanted to go down that path, Jacki had a pretty good idea what she was eventually in for.

What really twisted the knife was how the news came right on the heels of breaking up with Noel. Selfish or not, Jacki had pretty much planned on having him there as arm candy to counterbalance her Ex being there with his new Bride-to-be. Contemplating being there alone, Jacki just knew she'd stick out like a solitary, sore thumb during the times they were all forced to be together.

Randi had asked several times during the call if her Mom was OK with everything and Jacki, as she always so adept at, didn't allow her voice to quiver one slightest bit when she told her Daughter everything was fine. Thankfully no one else was home to see Jacki pick up a pen and a stapler from her desk and fling them savagely against the wall the instant she hung up.

Immediately clicking off the options in her head, Jacki realized there weren't that many viable ones. While there were a handful of men she'd dated on some level before getting serious with Noel, each of whom would probably jump at the chance if she called them out of the blue, for varying reasons, none of them really possessed the 'arm candy' qualities she really wanted to show off with her Ex and his fiancé there.

Jacki also met tons of men through her job managing a doctor's office, but between her employer frowning upon fraternizing with the patients and co-workers, and the compressed time frame she had to try and be subtle about it, Jacki decided to scratch that off as an option.

Staring at the computer sitting in front of her, Jacki even entertained the idea of looking to see if there was a male escort in the DC area that she could hire to accompany her. God knows there were plenty of women out there offering those types of services, in a town as big and as social as DC, there had to be men out there that would spend a few hours with a straight woman for the right price. She couldn't even help laughing out loud just a little when she pictured the look on everyone's face if she showed up with a young, Italian, Scandinavian or South American hunk on her arm.

"Just grow up," she finally told herself. "This weekend isn't about you, Jacqueline..it's about your Daughter graduating college. Just show up, smile, show the world how proud you are and move on."

All that made for a great pep talk if Jacki hadn't got into a bottle of wine before bed.

Figuring she's just sip some wine and settle her nerves for the rest of the night, Jacki found herself back on-line updating a dating profile she'd allowed to go dormant months earlier.

"Who knows..maybe I'll meet Prince Charming in the next few days," she groused, remembering real quick why she drifted away from that particular website when four guys e-mailed her in the first 15 minutes she was on, each seemingly more unkempt than the last.

"Is this really the dating pool I have left to choose from?" Jacki cringed to herself, downing the last bit of wine in her glass and quickly re-stocking it as she surveyed the bleak landscape of all the available men in her age range on that site within a 50 mile radius.

"Every damn guy is either bald, buck toothed or bloated..the only good looking ones are under the 'married but looking for a little extra on the side' section...all the good ones are taken!" she shook her head disgustedly.

"Oh Jacki..there's plenty of nice, hardworking guys out there that would treat you great..you just have to look around," the last vestiges of Jacki's conscience tried to re-assure but it was effectively being drowned out by the increasing blood alcohol count of her self pity.

Again, a ding in her inbox brought a hint of life to Jacki's glazed eyes.

"Great...a 24 year old kid from New Jersey. Like I haven't already changed enough diapers in my life..I don't need this," she sighed out loud, swishing the wine around her mouth as she clicked on the new message out of boredom and morbid curiosity.

"U caught my eye," the message read. "Luv older women. Had the pleasure of a few. R U interested in a young stud that can go for hours?"

"Dear God," Jacki nearly put her head in her hands. "This has to be a joke!"

First of all, she'd never really thought of herself as an 'older woman', and being referred to as one didn't sit well. Now here this guy was who's no more than a year or two older than her Daughter brazenly reminding her of that fact.

Taking one last look at the guy's picture before hitting delete, she couldn't help think he looked like a casting reject from that "Jersey Shore" show.

"If I'm gonna be a cougar..hopefully I can find better prey than that and maybe at least find a guy who can spell and talk in complete sentences," Jacki wryly mouthed as she clicked the mouse with the red, manicured nail of her index finger, erasing the indecent and more than likely duplicated come-on he'd probably sent to a hundred women that night in hopes that one might reply.

Before she could barely blink, two new ones popped up in its place.

The first message was from a guy in his late 50's. He lived relatively close, seemed to have his head on straight and certainly looked in shape for his age, but as much as Jacki squirmed at the thought of being a cougar, she wasn't exactly hip either to the perception of having a sugar daddy. At least the guy was well spoken and polite in his note, and Jacki sent him back a quick reply communicating she was flattered, but just not interested.

The second message was a little more difficult for Jacki to process. The first thing she noticed, it was impossible not to, was the guy had attached a picture of his (or someone's) erect penis to the short note that basicly said, "I'd like to introduce you to me and my not so little friend".

The guy's profile didn't have a picture of his face (no shock there), and the gist of it, not surprisingly, was he was just out for a no strings, no frills sexual encounter. Whether it was just Jacki's frustration with everything or the wine taking affect, but for whatever reason, she decided to make an example out of this guy.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to run into a guy who actually owned something like that," Jacki's deprived libido murmured.

Nearly two months since she'd been touched sexually by a hand that wasn't her own, conveniently when Noel began seeing his other woman, Jacki could feel all that stored angst building to the point of critical mass inside her womb as the wine slowly robbed the 41 year old woman of her inhibitions.

Answering the ad, Jacki flirtishly mocked, "Do you have a permit for that thing?"

It didn't take long for the man to zing back his reply," As a matter fact, yep...it has a license to thrill!"

Jacki nearly burst out laughing at the guy's cheesy bravado but decided to play along a little longer.

From what the man's profile said, he was 32 so at least Jacki didn't feel like she was robbing the cradle the way she did with the first guy who propositioned her. After trading a few more IM's, Jacki got the guy to at least send a picture with his face, and she nearly shuddered and shook like a wet dog when she saw it. If the guy was truly 32, it had been a cruel and hard three decades for the poor guy.

"Everybody lies about themselves on the internet, especially their age," Jacki reminded herself but quickly decided to cease the conversation when the gentleman, not so subtlety, asked if she wanted to 'cyber'.

As bad as her loins were throbbing, she simply couldn't bring herself to discuss anything of a sexual nature with a man who looked that rough, even if that was the package he was carrying between his legs.

Almost to the point of calling it a night, knowing most any guy online at that time of the evening was only out looking for one thing, Jacki swiveled there in her office chair, her fifth glass of wine of the night resting in her right hand as she contemplated her next move.

The same wayward frustration that had kept her online for that long continued to fester and bubble just under the surface, and Jacki knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep if she didn't vent it, at least a little. Hitting the search function at the site against her better judgment, Jacki proceeded to turn over more stones, these a little further from home.

It didn't take long for a few more snakes to slither out.

"Wow..him again," Jacki mumbled out loud when she saw another guy using the exact same 'model stock' photo for his profile at that site as a few of the guys were back on Craigslist.

"You know you've got your trusty vibe buried there in your dresser drawer...just pull yourself away from this computer and drag yourself to bed...10 minutes with it and you'll be dead to the world, Jacki," she told herself, struggling with the same digital quicksand we all have at one time or another.

Casting a bleary eye towards the nearly empty bottle of wine to her right, deep down Jacki knew she wasn't going anywhere until she'd finished it off. The glass turned to her lip, there was yet another ping in her inbox.

"Geez..this is too fucking much," Jacki leaned forward in her seat and groaned incredulously to her computer screen. "This kid says he's only 19!"

Subconsciously sensing the ice beneath melting away, Jacki debated whether to answer this latest inquiry or simply hit delete. Stealing a peek at the guy's picture and initial few lines of his profile, Jacki decided he at least seemed like he could put a coherent sentence together even though with his black hair and youthful features, he didn't look a day over 16.

"Just happened across your profile and your picture," his message read. "Figured it couldn't hurt to at least say hi."

"Rather innocuous," Jacki sighed compared to the outrageously forward come-ons she'd dealt with since she'd logged on.

"Are you're Mom and Dad home?" Jacki typed of her snide, well timed, response.

"Actually, no" the young man replied, acknowledging the older woman's biting stab at humor before engaging her in conversation. "I'm currently a sophomore at Penn State."

Scanning the rest of his profile as she decided whether or not to continue with the dialogue, Jacki expected he would live somewhere close like Philadelphia, West Cheste or maybe even Pottsville. She was shocked to see he had Tokyo listed as his hometown.

"Just saw you're from Tokyo and you live in State College...why are you trying to talk to a woman halfway across the state?" Jacki asked, not even adding the part about the ridiculous age difference.

"Not exactly a lot of hot women around here...and the female students are how should I say lacking..the main reason though is I just saw your picture online and I liked it," he told her.

Silence was all Jacki could manage as the young man's compliment settled in her fizzing head.

"So PSU huh?" Jacki laughed, thinking she ought to tell him she had a Daughter about his age that she could fix him up with but decided to withhold that information for just awhile.

"Tokyo to Pennsylvania..that's quite a trek," Jacki typed.

"I saw the fantastic programs offered at PSU. Plus I wanted to go abroad and I just love the USA." he typed

"I can't believe you would need to be online..I'm guessing you meet plenty of girls?"

"I do...but I always like keeping my options open ..there's a few extenuating circumstances as well..and its just fun to take a look around to see who's out there. American girls are so diverse and so open. That's what I love about them." he responded.

Jacki understood the implication of 'keeping his options open', but she certainly paused contemplating what he meant by 'extenuating circumstances'.

"I could turn things right around," the young man began. "What's an attractive woman like you doing at a hook-up site like this?"

Once again Jacki was left without a quick reply, partly due to her inebriated state, but also the boy's composure and forwardness.

"I'm Tetsuroo Kuroo, by the way," the 19 year old filled the growing gap of silence.

"Hi Tetsuroo..I'm Jacqueline...most people call me Jacki," she replied, instantly regretting giving out her real name.

"Just calm down," she chided herself. "He doesn't know its your real name and besides, he lives nearly 120 miles away. I don't think your circles of friends are going to overlap."

"What are you studying at PSU?" she asked, immediately feeling old asking someone that young such a trite question.

"Russian and Comparative Literature." he told her amiably. "Thinking about teaching in Moscow one day. Actually a friend of mine dared me to take those majors"

The conversation jump started, the two proceeded to chat back and forth for another five minutes or so until Kuroo made a suggestion.

"I've got a cam."

They were only four little words, but each one pricked Jacki's spine like tiny ice-picks. Feeling like she'd committed too much to the dialogue to simply log off and run away with her tail between her legs, Jacki replied back that she had one as well.

"I've got a mic too," Kuroo added.

Within a minute, through the magic of the internet, 41 year old Jacqueline Montero was face to face with 19 year old Tetsuroo Kuroo.

Considering how many men she'd encountered that looked nothing like their profile picture, Jacki was at least encouraged the black haired, hazel eyed guy on her screen had been honest about his appearance. That reassurance didn't do anything to quell the unease growing in her chest however.

What Kuroo saw when he stared into the monitor brought a Cheshire grin to his sweet and innocent face. Jacki was exactly what he'd been looking for that night.

Studying the way her long black hair looked somewhat strewn and messy as she rubbed her fingers through it, Kuroo could tell Jacki was up past her usual bedtime. From the pronounced blush of her pale, olive skinned cheeks, it didn't take a genius to guess she'd been drinking as well. The fact he could see what looked to be a mostly drained bottle of wine to the woman's right just confirmed it.

Noticing no distinctive ring on Jacki's left hand, he felt safe in his assumption she wasn't married. Considering the late hour back East and the woman's failing state of sobriety, he had a fair insight into Jacki Montero's mindset, even if she didn't.

Continuing to project an aire of subdued calm, Kuroo's ears perked up when he heard Jacki mumble, "I can't believe I'm doing this," several times.

"Doing what..we're just talking?" he looked directly into the camera and smiled.

All Jacki could do as bow her head bashfully and take another sip of vino.

"Yeah..you're right," she managed, even though the ground beneath her was steadily giving way.

Another pocket of silence played out between the two as they visually sized each other up on the screen.

Kuroo thought about commenting on the nearly empty bottle of wine beside Jacki but decided to leave it be. Instead, he did what any self respecting horny 19 year old would, he focused on the swells of the woman's cleavage in her loose fitting tank-top.

"So...how many women have you met on here..do you talk to a lot of girls?" Jacki asked.

"Not many..I've been so busy with exams at school and just flying home the other day..I haven't even been on here for a few weeks..just sitting home bored tonight and decided to log-on...that's when I saw you were on-line too," he matter of factly replied.

Jacki put her chin in her right hand and swirled the wine in her glass with her left as she tried to glean the honesty in the young man's answer.

"What does it matter?' the playful voice of want bubbled up from the depths.

"...He's 19...,' the fading wisps of her rationale replied, but it struggled to add anything else.

"What were those extenuating circumstances you mentioned earlier..you don't have something terminal do you...just on the screen here..you look pretty healthy?" Jacki quizzed without trying to come across as nosey.

"No..its nothing terminal exactly...just a condition that complicates certain relationships at times," Kuroo nodded his head passively towards the camera.

"Hmmm," Jacki visibly sighed, unsure if she should continue with this line of questioning.

"You're not like..bi-polar...or...?" Jacki started to ask, trying not to tread too deeply into the young man's personal issues.

"No...I think we're all messed up in our own special way..but I'm not on meds for anything," Kuroo responded with a friendly, open ended smile.

"God..then what?" Jacki's eyes seemed to beg as she took another sip from her glass.

It wasn't lost on Kuroo how the woman on the screen had to, ever so slightly, start and stop a few times before she got the wine safely to her lips.

"I hope she doesn't conk out like that woman did a few months ago when I was IM'ing with her at school..we were rolling along so good and she just passed right out," Kuroo thought as he watched Jacki swaying in the winds of intoxication in front of him.

"Do you have some sort of birth defect?" She sniped in a tone she certainly wouldn't have used in the sober light of day.

"I guess you could say that..didn't really realize just how bad it was until a few years ago," Kuroo crypticly replied, and left it at that.

Jacki looked as if she had a lump in her throat as she tried digesting what the guy on the screen was alluding to. Having worked for years as an office manager for a group of doctors, there weren't too many physical maladies she hadn't at one point or another heard of.

Any hope of steering the conversation towards the weather, the failings of the Obama administration, or any number of other trivial directions was long since passed. Feeling as if her judgment had been lifted up off its foundation and carried away by the flood waters of her inebriated state, Jacki simply couldn't stop herself from coming right out and asking about the condition Kuroo kept alluding to.

"You're gonna log off as soon as I tell you," he warned. "Just like a couple of other women have."

"I'm a big girl..I've seen pretty much everything a person can throw at another," Jacki assuredly shot back, her curiosity now stoked more than ever.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again, leaning back in his seat as if waiting for the older woman's final go ahead. "You promise not to exit out as soon as I tell you?"

"Yes..I promise," Jacki took a deep breath and replied, praying she wouldn't regret those words.

"I have an issue ...when I'm intimate with women...sort of an issue with my penis," Kuroo's monotone voice came through the mic like a confessional, filling Jacki's head along with the small office surrounding her.

"Oh..you guys are so insecure about that sort of stuff...I wouldn't worry about it one bit..there are so many other ways to make a girl happy..." Jacki blathered on for a few seconds as Kuroo just sat there trying to keep a straight face.

"Actually...," Kuroo chimed back in when he allowed the temporary patch of silence to run it's course. "I sort of have the opposite problem."

"...Bull...shit," was Jacki's incredulously blunt and certain response, even though it came out a little disjointed due to her drunken condition.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and smiled, having dealt with that reaction before.

"You asked," he offered, giving Jacki the chance to collect herself and change the subject.

"You expect me to believe that," she instead insisted, as if determined to press the issue. "If I had a dime for every wanna-be John Holmes I've met online..I'd be..."

"It's not like I mentioned it anywhere on my profile," Kuroo politely interrupted, causing Jacki to clam up and freeze for a few moments as she contemplated what he said.

"Let me guess...most guys want to pull it right out and show you, don't they?" Kuroo prodded.

"Yeah..either that..or they send a picture of it but conveniently send one that doesn't have a face with it," Jacki nodded.

"I still don't believe you by the way..no way anyone can have something that would totally complicate having relations with a grown woman..its just ridiculous!" she continued, her voice slightly more sober and thoughtful than it had been before.

"Have had to take two separate girls to the hospital over the past year and a half," Kuroo offered with an utterly straight face.

"WHAT?" Jacki grimaced with comic effect. "To the hospital..for what?"

"A combination of liquid courage and biting off a little more than they could chew," he told her. "Couple of girls from college..one Freshman and one Junior...Both were fine after the fact but they thought they may have damaged themselves after the initial adrenaline wore off."

Jacki simply sat there staring off in the distance, her mouth a tad more agape than before Kuroo mentioned the last part.

"I've kind of found out the hard way being intimate with girls my age may be a little tedious. Not saying there aren't a few that may be able to handle it, but generally I've had better luck with older women..especially ones that have had a few kids," he continued with the same nonchalance of a guy describing a trip to the mall.

There may have well been a 'vacancy' sign posted across Jacki's forehead as she processed what Kuroo was saying.

"I still don't believe you," she offered weakly, clearing sounding as if she was starting to.

"Knew there was something different about me once I got to high school and some of the guys in the locker room would look a little different at me in the shower..creepy I know..first time I had sex with a girl from school..she'd been around the block a few times..her reaction sort of cemented it," he added on, as if oblivious to Jacki's continued disbelief. "I never had sex with a girl again until I got to college last Fall and started branching out my horizons ..last thing I wanted was word getting around my hometown. Now I'm stuck here all Summer."

"Uh..huh," Jacki replied, visibly shivering a few times as the tangible weight of Kuroo's story settled like snowflakes down her spine.

"They had to go to the hospital?" she asked again, as if her mind was on random disconnect.

"We were just fooling around a little..just like a million other college kids in their Freshman dorm. Basically just heavy petting..she put her hand down on my pants and kind of jumped back. Once she steadied herself she leaned forward and snuck her hands inside," Kuroo relayed the story, clearly noticing the way Jacki was now fidgeting in her seat.

"She was drunk and determined and somehow I got it inside her and we wound up going at it for about 10 minutes before she finally gave out. She got sober real quick and started to worry that some real damage might be done..there was a little blood so I took her across campus to the medical facility. They kept asking the girl if she'd been raped and she kept telling them 'no'. I waited in the lobby the whole time and you can imagine the looks I got from the nurse on duty."

"The second time was a few months later. Was at a party with a Junior in somebody's spare bedroom...we wound up back down at the medical facility at about 2am...as luck would have it the same nurse was also on duty that night. How fucked up is that!"

This time Jacki couldn't even manage a "Uh-Huh". Instead, she just sat there speechless in front of the screen as the young man's words resonated in her head. The one thing she did notice however, even in her dumbfounded state, was how Kuroo's right hand had dipped beneath the desk and it was clear from the way his arm was flexing what he was doing with it.

"God, don't," her conscience railed but she couldn't stop herself.

"Can I see it?" the 41 year old divorcee sheepishly mumbled into the mic.

Rather than springing to his feet to do exactly what the older woman had so hesitantly asked, instead, Kuroo didn't budge, as if forcing Jacki to wallow in what she'd just said.

"Is that what you really want?" Kuroo looked straight into the camera and asked, his eyes accusatory and unflinching until Jacki eventually rocked her head up and down.

Realizing all her defenses were shot, Jacki leaned back in her seat and raised the last of the wine to her lips. Even from a half a country away, she felt the anticipation burning like an ulcer in the pit of her stomach when Kuroo started to stand up. It didn't take long, even with the spotty quality of the connection, for Jacki to notice the protruding bulge in the 19 year old's gym shorts.

A few beads of wine dripping out of the corner of her mouth when she missed somewhat with her aim, Jacki's chest rose and fell several times as she watched Kuroo dip his hand inside his waistband. Her breathing ceased when he finally swung the full length of his manhood free.

Jacki had always heard that TV added 10 pounds but she had no clue if that translated to computer screens as well. It sure looked to be the case however when Kuroo unsheathed his erect cock for her perusal. Straining her watery eyes to accommodate her depth perception, it didn't really sink in what she was seeing until she noticed the girth of Kuroo's penis was wider than the width of his wrist. Shifting in her seat as her insides continued to twist, Jacki's brain struggled to make any rational sense of what her eyes were transmitting. It looked to be around 13 inches in length.

"Something like that just doesn't look right attached to someone so slender," she tried convincing herself.

Kuroo didn't bother to say anything for a few seconds. He didn't have to. The drunken look of awe on Jacqueline Montero's face was much better than any, 'I told you so'.

The only reference point Jacki had to what she was seeing was the final scene of that "Boogie Nights" movie she saw years earlier. Even then, she was sure there were elements of either trick photography, or a casting call that took weeks to find the right specimen.

As if Jacki needed any more context for what she was visually processing, Kuroo removed the watch from his right wrist and placed it around the shaft of his cock. It was clear, even across Jacki's internet feed, how much more the band of the watch flexed around his bulging shaft than it had around Kuroo's lower arm. Crudely enough, the face of the watch was facing the camera.

"11:47" she noticed, quite a symbolic reality check considering how her own watch seemed to be synchronized exactly an hour faster.

For all his obvious gifts, there seemed to be very little arrogance or bravado in Kuroo's nature, simply an air of "Here it is, just like I promised."

"Was it what you were expecting?" Kuroo's voice drifted from her speaker.

"...I really don't know what I was expecting," Jacki half laughed, her words sounding like weak gusts of wind sweeping from her lips as her two nipples perked up and poked noticeably through her tank-top.

Reaching down to remove the watch and put it back on his wrist with the casual aplomb of a magician who'd performed the same trick hundreds of times, Kuroo kept the head of his bobbing manhood aimed straight at the camera, its pee-hole staring all the way to Delaware like the spying single eye of a Cyclopes.

Flailing her hand, trying to secure a grip on the nearly empty bottle of wine sitting on her desk, Jacki couldn't escape the symbolic connotations of trying to wrap her fingers around the rounded vessel considering what she was staring at on the screen. Alas, the bottle was all but empty, leaving her brain scattered trying to remember if there was another one in the house to open.

"Are you turned on, Jacqueline?" he seemed to taunt her through the mic, the distinctively leading question taking on a whole different tinge with the way he used her full name.

"Uh...Well...I...Ah...," Jacki stammered, unsure how to answer such an obviously loaded question, but still keep what was left of her decency and self respect.

As if exposing his erect cock to her wasn't brazen enough, it was nothing compared to what he asked her to do next.

Sensing the internal struggle taking place inside the older woman, Kuroo knew getting her to verbalize how turned on she was would be tough. If he was going to put in that sort of effort, he decided he'd rather for her to show him.

"Are you getting wet Jacqueline?" he mouthed in a tone that would make a hypnotist proud.

Continuing to stroke his cock for the camera as he studied each and every one of Jacki's facial ticks, Kuroo watched her shake her head side to side with very little conviction.

"Dip your hand down into your pants," he told her with the same casual ease of a guy asking someone to pass the salt.

"Swirl your hand down there a few times then pull it out and show me how wet your fingers are," the 19 year old continued to prod, making sure he traced his fingertips along the ridged head of his jutting penis for Jacki to clearly see.

With one click of the finger, Jacki could have easily closed the window and never had to worry about seeing that guy from Japan ever again. As drunk as she was, by the next morning she'd probably have very little memory of the encounter either if she'd stopped right there.

Instead, with all the frustration, angst and primal want boiling just beneath the surface of her wounded psyche, whatever it was that the young man was providing was the salve she needed at that moment. If Kuroo was telling her to tuck her hand between her legs, she was helpless to comply. And the instant she did, her dazed eyes lit up like Roman Candles.

Kuroo's cock seemed to flare even more in his hand when he saw Jacki's reaction. It hadn't been the first time he'd played this little game with a woman online, but Jacqueline Montero was by far the prettiest, and that sent an extra jolt of adrenaline through his raging loins. The sheer thought of a woman that attractive and polished by day, wantonly digging her hand at her crotch as she stared at his manhood caused him to swell with virile pride.

"Now pull it out," he told her, easing his eyes forward so he could see the glistening sheen on her fingers.

Stroking his mammoth cock as he waited for Jacki to open her hand for the camera, he could tell by the way she rubbed her fingertips together just how slick they were. When she finally did expose her palm for the cam, Kuroo nodded his head approvingly.

Satisfied, he then told Jacki she could bury her hand back down between her thighs.

"Your nipples look like two bullets poking through," he unabashedly told the older woman a few breaths later, causing her to squirm that much more in her seat as she fell under his spell.

"Gawwwwddd...fucckkkk," Jacki gasped once she started fondling herself again, clearly showing all her defenses, moral and otherwise, had been breached.

"You've never fucked anything like this, have you?" Kuroo taunted in a hauntingly calm and cavalier tone, loving the way Jacki closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement as she slide lower in the seat.

It wasn't just Kuroo's beastly penis that was turning Jacki inside out in front of the computer. While it certainly did play a part, seeing the youthful ripple of his abs as he held his shirt up sent bee stings down Jacki's spine as she juxtaposed all that with the image of the young man's handsome face. Even something as subtle as the soft black wisps of pubic hair lining the base of his ample shaft visually stirred feelings inside Jacki she didn't even know she had.

She also couldn't deny the way he talked to her had also somehow set her on fire. How he could be so crude, yet so polite in the way he stood there with his cock swinging free, as if openly savoring the weakness, need and yes, desperation she'd shown. Combine that with the lack of physical and emotional gratification in her life, not to mention her current lack of sobriety, and all the ingredients were there for a Biblical meltdown.

What had truly sent Jacki spiraling over the edge however was seeing firsthand just how lustfully depraved she'd become at almost a moment's notice. Knowing how all those complicated factors had been building inside her for a very long time, Jacki couldn't deny as she sat there, her mind floating above the scene like a watchful bird, just how lurid it must look with her right hand shoved down the front of her tight black leggings, frigging anxiously at her swollen and soaked pussy as a man half her age stood over a thousand miles away, looking on. Whatever had been unleashed inside Jacki felt like lava flowing through her veins, and the only relief from that vicious burn would come, if at all, from her impending sexual release.

Kuroo's motivations were much more simple, but it didn't lesson the joy and stunned appreciation he took from witnessing the machinations the older woman on his screen was about to go through.

He'd seen a plethora of women cum, both in person and in these impromptu internet chats. The urgency of what he was witnessing on his screen at that moment however was unlike anything he'd been party to during his short life. It seemed as if a dam burst of exorcised lust was flooding from the 41 year old divorcee as she shuddered in her chair. The table in front of her rocking as if an earthquake had hit her suburban Delaware home, Kuroo could hear the vibrations of her knees banging the underside of it as the greasy sound of her spinning fingers echoed through the mic.

Focusing his eyes on the way Jacki's hand worked inside the front of her stretch pants like a feasting langolier, Kuroo steadily increased the pace of his own penile massage until he could feel his seed begin to churn inside his heavy balls.

Unfazed and undaunted, Kuroo leaned in closer to the mic and told Jacki to raise her tank-top up as she franticly continued masturbating.

"Show me your tits while you fuck yourself, Jacqueline," came his clear and simple demand.

If it had been at any other point in her four decades, Jacki would have been mortified and angered by such a request, perhaps even combative. She'd even cringed more times than she could count watching the women do what they did for beads down in New Orleans when she saw clips on TV. To think, some 19 year old guy from Japan could stand there and tell her to do such a thing, and she would even contemplate complying, was a reality Jacqueline Montero just couldn't fathom.

At that point however, even if he'd told her to drop down to her knees and bark like a dog, Jacki would have gladly done it if it meant she could get any shred of relief from the eruption building inside her.

Blindly using her left hand to raise the lower hem of her tank-top as she continued to splash the fingers of her right through her gushing slit, Jacki's pale white breasts majestically spilled free. By then her nipples were the size of acorns and she immediately twisted and tweaked them with her free hand as Kuroo gleefully looked on.

The added stimulation was all it took for the supernova to burst inside Jacki's body. Her bare feet rising several inches off the floor, Jacki flapped her knees out to each side causing the empty glass to vibrate on the desk as the shrill report of her release carried through the entire house.

The full volume of Jacqueline's orgasmic fit billowing through his speaker with frightening clarity, Kuroo sat back in his chair in front of his camera, allowing his phallus to rise like a flesh colored pillar of granite from his crotch as Jacki continued to pillage her screaming womb.

Staring back at Kuroo through the computer, her slitted gaze struggling to keep it's center as he calmly jacked off watching her writhe and moan, all Jacki could think about was how it would feel to straddle the young man's lap at that very moment, somehow accommodating his dreadfully thick erection while at the same time pressing his stoic, handsome face between her ample bosom, knowing he'd be pushing the limits, both literal and figurative, inside her overwhelmed body.

"GOODDD...OH..GODDDDDD...AAHHH...AAHHH...OOHHHHHHH...GGGAAWWWDDDDDDDD," she brutally groaned, pushing herself through one seismic wave after another with her well manicured nails, pinching and flicking repeatedly over her inflamed clitoris and bulging nipples.

Whatever it was that had been unshackled inside Jacki now seemed to dart and run, looting every fiber of her being as she crumpled in her cushiony desk chair. She could feel how her spent arousal now soaked her entire crotch and permeated the seat below each time she tried shifting her weight.

Just as the tremors racing through her flesh began to subside, she watched on the screen as the first strand of Kuroo's cum spat high from the firehose-like appendage in his hand. It happened to land halfway up his chest but it was rapidly followed by several more smaller jets until his entire manhood was covered in the frosting of his own thick and glistening seed.

Almost as quickly as she'd succumb to the sinful temptation, Jacqueline Montero pulled herself out of the fog of her own lustful malaise. Her right hand still tucked guiltily inside her pants and her tank-top still hiked all the way up, Jacki reached forward with her left hand and fumbled with the keyboard for a few seconds until she exited out of the chat with the young man from Japan, losing contact with him forever.

Logging offline and shutting down the computer until there was nothing left on the screen but her screensaver, Jacki tried closing her eyes to perform the same task with her own scattered mind. As soon as she did though, all she could see was the crystal clear image of Kuroo sitting there holding his rigid and imposing penis. Dragging herself to bed a few minutes later, Jacki would find herself jilling off twice more to that very image before sleep finally came.

The hangover came as expected the following morning. Once the headache, and other various symptoms gradually started to subside however, she realized the seed for something else, something far more lasting and depraved, had been planted the night before...


End file.
